The Lancaster Family
by Bryan217
Summary: Just a normal day with the Family of Jaune and Ruby. (ONE SHOT)


_HI! This is just a short lancaster one shot story so i hope you enjoy it for what it is so BEGIN!_

* * *

A 25 year old Ruby rose was sleeping on her bed peacfully like she is sleeping on a cloud high up in the air. That was until the door opened up in her room and someone else came in, that person gave Ruby a Kiss on the cheek. She squirmed a little and turned around, the person chuckled and gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"C'mon dear its time to get up." Said a male voice.

"just five more minutes" Ruby said still feeling sleepy.

"Your five minutes finished five minutes ago." Said the voice.

Just then the curtains of her room opened up and the morning sun said hello to her face. As much as she wanted to keep sleeping the sun beams wont allow. CURSE THIS SUN, The sun will rue the day that it disturbed the sleep of Ruby Rose.

"***sigh* **Fine Jaune." Ruby said as she sat up and opened her eyes.

"Theres those silver eyes that i love." said a 27 year old Jaune.

"You say that every morning." Ruby said as she got up and stretched.

"Well its true." Jaune replied.

"Yeah, Yeah." Ruby said as she put on her slippers.

"You know you can definetly be super lazy sometimes, I think i know where Luke got his laziness from now." Jaune said. "C'mon we got cookies downstairs waiting for you." Jaune said.

Hearing the word cookies instantly got the attention of Ruby, "Well if you say it like that than lets go to the kitchen!" Ruby said now more energetic than she was literally moments ago.

_'That Trick Never Fails Me' _Jaune thought as he followed his Wife downstairs.

And yes Wife. Eight years ago Jaune and Ruby got in a relationship and at first it was awkward since they haven't been in a relationship before but they both knew that they loved each other. Over time they got use to each other and it wasn't until four years ago that they officially tied the knot. Add in two children in the mix and you got what jaune calls it the perfect family.

Once the two reached the kitchen and Ruby saw a plate of cookies and a glass of milk ready for her.

"You know me to well." Ruby said to jaune.

"It wasn't me. It was these two trouble makers." Jaune said pointing at the direction at two kids a boy and a girl playing super smash bros on the couch.

Scorn and Pyrrha.

Scorn had the resemblence of Jaune in looks and he also had Jaunes blue eyes but he had Rubys hair. While Pyrrha had more of a resemblence of Ruby including her silver eyes but she had blonde hair, she was named after a girl who was a friend to both Jaune and Ruby before she unfortunatly passed away and Jaune and Ruby named their daughter after her. But why did Jaune and Ruby named their son Luke? _(Have You Seen Star Wars?)_

Once the kids heard a a scrape of a chair they turned and saw Jaune and Ruby sittingat the table and instantly the kids ran up to them

"MOMMY YOU'RE AWAKE!" The kids said simotaniously.

"Of course I am." Ruby said as she picked her two kids up. "It took a while though." Ruby said.

"ARF!"

A small corgi ran into the room excitinglying.

"Hey Zwei.Jr" Ruby said.

"Arf" Zwei.Jr arfed in excitement.

"Let's play outside mom!" Luke said.

"Yeah!" Pyrrha said.

"Sure." Ruby said, she then turned to Jaune. "Want to join in?" Ruby said to Jaune.

"Well duh!" Jaune said joining in.

So for the entire day the family played outside and once it was getting late they went back into the house are dinner and decided to watch Transformers: Dark Of The Moon.

Once the credits rolled the children along with Zwei.jr instantly fell asleep while Jaune and Ruby were listening to the songs that were playing in the credits. Ruby waseaning her head on Jaunes shoulder.

"I had fun today." Ruby said.

"So did I." Jaune said.

Jaune and Ruby then turned off the TV and brought the kids to bed. They then got to their own bedroom and changed into their sleepwear they then got to bed.

"Goodnight." Jaune said as he gave a kiss to Ruby.

Ruby recuperated the kiss.

"Goodnight to you to." Ruby said.

and with that they fell asleep who knows what tommorow will be.

* * *

**_*Completed*_**

**_I just really wanted to write this story so here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed this short one shot._**

**_But with that this is Bryan217 saying see you guys next time!_**


End file.
